How we met
by SesshoumaruBabe
Summary: This story is my 2nd story my other 1 still workin on. It is about how two inuyoukai meet, or should I say how Sesshoumaru meets a demoness he might like ::wolf wistle:: this is a SesshoumaruO.C. story. Sessie-chan lovers may place themself as the o.c. Ra
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: ((million dollars theme song playing in the background with Sesshoumaru)) Me: If I had a million dollars Sess: if she had a million dollars  
  
me: I would buy Sesshoumaru  
  
Sess: she would buy Sesshoumaru "wait that's me!" Both: if I had a million dooooooollars ((if she had a million dooooooollars)) Me: I'd buy Fluffy Sess: she'd buy me (( Song ends )) Sess: NOOOOOO! ...Wait ... I'll get cookies!!! Me: yup, that's right ::hands him a cookie:: Sess: ::takes it:: yay!!!! ::goes hyper for cookies::  
  
If you're wondering why he likes cookies so much read my other story please. Oki this story starts of boring but it gets better. This is a Sesshoumaru/ original character story. You may place yourself as the O.C. if you like Sesshoumaru. The original character's name is Mikazuki, which is translated to [da da dada!] Crescent moon! She has a nickname that is Meinu. So if you see Mikazuki one min and Meinu another it is the same character. Shintzuki is Mikazuki's older twin sister. She has a nickname that is Miki. Shintzuki is translated to [ding! ding! ding! ding! ding!] new moon.  
  
'___' =Thinking "___" =Talking ~*~____~*~ =Change of scenery [____] =Author's notes which is practically none ~*~*~*~*~ = Beginning/end  
  
Have fun!!!  
  
How We Met: Chapter one ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikazuki finally finished her training with her master and her twin sister Shintzuki. Today is the day she would set off to find a companion or even better, a mate. She started heading south, which was where she met the wolf- demon tribe and their leader, Koga. She was a companion to him for a month then she ran away because that day was the mating moon and Koga was stealing glances at her the whole day with lust filled eyes. The wolf tribe was frantic when I wasn't found for 2 and 1/2 minutes. ~*~Week later (creepy forest)~*~ Mikazuki is in a thick ancient forest with giant trees and not a lot of light, it was really creepy. She sucked it in, after all, its not like some demon is just jump out and kill her without her noticing.[knock on wood] She stopped and sat against a tree and closed her eyes. She was cold and she had a strange feeling about this forest. It had a very forbidding feeling to it; little did she know this forest was the Lord's territory, a bad place to be at this time. She fell asleep in an alert position so she would wake up is anyone came when she was sleeping.  
  
Sesshoumaru is walking through the forest looking for unwanted demons; as usual none are in sight. He sniffs the air and finds a fresh scent, so he follows it. He finds a young female demon sleeping against large tree; her back doesn't even take up half of the tree. He smirks and walks towards her sleeping form. As he gets closer he is surprised to see that she looks surprisingly like himself without markings. He sniffs her scent and finds that she is not taken. 'Maybe I should take her for myself, no...' he removes the thought from his head. He sees her waking up so he takes a step back and waits for her to fully wake up. He watches her eyes snap open as she finally notices his presence. He smirked when her eyes went wide as she looked up to see him standing there. Her mouth was hanging open "Y-y-your Lord Sesshoumaru-sama..."she said then bowed. "Get out of my territory and you will be spared. Leave before I, Sesshoumaru change my mind and kill you right now," he stated calmly. He watched her get up, bow before him, then run off silently. "Hmm... she is pretty slow for her standards but, that is not my problem..." he said to no one in particular then ran off to his palace.  
  
~*~a little outside the forest~*~  
  
Mikazuki's older twin sister Shintzuki was heading towards the Western Lord's palace to help cure a sick and diseased servant. She saw a woman run out of the forest and stop to sit down. "Huh...miss are you injured--- Meinu?!" Meinu looked up "Miki?! What are you doing here?" she questioned. "I should be the one asking that. Why were you running out of the forest?" "The Lord of the Western Lands was there and told me to get out of his territory before he killed me and I as all shocked and scared I didn't think I was going to live and I think he said something when I was running of but I don't know and," she said quickly then was silenced "Calm down sis," puts a finger to her mouth "Don't worry your safe you wont be killed..." Takes a deep breath "Ok, so, were are you going with all those medical supplies? Are you going to another human infested village? Feh, probably... " "HUMPH! For your information I'm going to the Lord's palace to heal a diseased servant! UHH!" calms down "sigh...do you want to come help me?" she asks sweetly "T-t-t-to the Lord's palace but h-h-h-he might kill me like he said he would. I don't want to die at the age of 90! That's to young for me to die!" "Sis he wont kill you I'm sure of it. Don't worry so much... he won't kill you if you're helping one of his servants, trust me," "Ok I'll go but only to help you." They both started walking to the palace.  
  
~*~Sunset~*~  
  
"Lets make camp, it's getting late" Miki suggested. "No! He'll find us then kill me and I don't want to die, please don't make meeeeeee!!!!" Meinu cried. "Fine, fine we'll keep going for your sake, but we have to go a little faster," "uhh huh..." they continue traveling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tell me if you like it. If you don't that's fine. But if you flame me I'll just have a little chapter dedicated to you on flaming me. If you don't like it you can just not read it that's all. Well, this chapter didn't have much of our Sessie-sama but if you like it... I'll tell ya a little secret... there is a lot of Fluffy in the next chappy. I'll put it up if ya want! Oki! I have to go make more cookies for Sesshoumaru! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Sess: where's my cookies! Me: you at the 50 ones I just gave you that fast Sess: Uhhhh... maybe Me: oh well ::goes and makes more cookies:: Sess: if she bribes me with more cookies I'll stay... she makes good cookies... mmm... ::daydreams about a house made of cookies:: Me: oh god not again...  
  
How we met: chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~Around midnight~*~  
  
They finally reach the palace gates that are guarded by many fox-youkai. "Who goes there!" one of them asked. "My name is Shintzuki and this is Mikazuki. We are here to cure the diseased servant," Hands him the paper that proves her statement. The fox-youkai nods and opens the door. The sisters bow and enter the gates and head towards the palace. Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting at the entrance of his palace. They reach him and he starts eyeing them 'Her!' he said in his mind as he was looking at the girl with the silver hair that he met earlier. He narrows his eyes "follow me." He stated calmly has he led them to the sick servant. He walked gracefully to his healing chambers and walked over to the servant. Shintzuki looked at the poor little servant and quietly stated, "This will take awhile." The both started to cure the servant while Sesshoumaru was quietly watching them.  
  
~*~Three hours later~*~  
  
Both finally finished and went over to the little fountain to wash their hands, as to not get the disease as well. Sesshoumaru smirked and quickly made a decision "Healers, I would like you to stay and work for me." "Huh? Oh I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru I cannot stay here because I am a traveling miko and I need to help anyone I can in this age of need. Perhaps my sister should stay and help you." She stated, turning towards Meinu. "Uh...sis what are you doing?" she whispered to Miki. "Helping you out, you were setting off to find a companion, so here you go" she whispered back "Sigh... I would be happy to work for you Lord Sesshoumaru. It would be on honor to help you" Meinu said bowing stealing a glance at her sister. Miki just smiled back. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow and nodded. "You," he said pointing to Miki "a servant will show you out. And you," he said pointing to Meinu "will follow me." Sesshoumaru walked out the door. "Bye sis" Meinu said waving to her sister and following Sesshoumaru. "Bye," Miki said waving goodbye. "Have fun." She said teasing.  
  
~*~In the hall with Sesshoumaru~*~  
  
"Come," Sesshoumaru stated walking Meinu to her room. Meinu trails behind him trying to catch up to him but he is to fast, even when walking. Notices this and slows down a bit. Two minutes later they reach a medium sized room with little lighting and a window. He opens the shoji screen door and lets her in. It's a decent room; it has wooden walls and wooden floors made out of walnut. The floor is stained black; there is a small closet with a few working outfits plus two miko outfits. The miko outfits are not red a white like normal miko outfits, one is a nice color of lavender and the other is a shade of pale blue. The bed is not small but it is not big. It has few pillows on it and it has a medium sized rice paper lantern hanging above it. He looks at Meinu's face and smirks. She is surprised at how beautiful this room is. "What is your name?" he asked softly. "Oh... my name... its Mikazuki." She said bowing. Eyes Meinu "Alright, Mikazuki, get some sleep. You've got work to do tomorrow," he states softly. "Hai milord" she bowed and entered he room. Sesshoumaru closes the door behind her and heads to his chambers.  
  
~*~Morning~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru and Mikazuki wake up at the same time for some odd reason. Meinu gets up and puts on the pale blue miko outfit. It really doesn't suite her taste, she would actually prefer it black and white for all she cares, but it is fine for now. She tied back her hair like she used to do at the village with her masters. She sighs and sits down and waits for her assignment for the morning. Sesshoumaru enters the room "Hello Mikazuki. You look like your ready for your first job" he says eyeing her. Her head is bowed, and she is looking at the floor, because when you're a servant your not suppose to look directly at your master. "Ohayoo Lord Sesshoumaru. Yes, I am ready for my first assignment" she says softly. She sighs and stands up still looking at the floor. "Come." He walks slowly to the garden as she trails behind him, zori's clanking on the wooden floor. He reaches the garden and a little girl no more than seven is picking flowers and some weeds that she thinks are flowers. "Lord Sesshoumaru!!! Rin missed you!" Rin said noticing him. She ran over to him and hugged his leg. She noticed Meinu and let go of Sesshoumaru's leg. She looks at Sesshoumaru, pure innocence in her eyes. "Who the lady? She's pretty and she looks like Sesshoumaru-sama. Is she going to be Rin's new mommy? Are you going to make babies?" Meinu pretends she didn't hear that last comment. Sesshoumaru wipes the questions away then looks at Meinu "You will care for Rin when I am busy" Sesshoumaru told her. She nods and looks at Rin and smiles a little.  
  
~*~Night~*~  
  
Rin goes to her goes to her bedroom because she is tired from running around and picking flowers. Meinu is still in the garden sitting on the ground in the dark wishing a man would just take her into his arms. Silently Sesshoumaru is watching her from the treetops. He watches her get up and head for her room. He is a very curious dog demon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: ::comes out of the kitchen with over 100 cookies:: now you have to promise you'll stay then you'll get the cookies Sess: ::nods uncontrollably:: Me: good boy ::pats his head and gives him the cookies::  
Sess: yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ::eats cookies like a 5 year old:: PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Sesshoumarubabe. 


End file.
